Dragon's Child
by TheBayMan
Summary: When Lucy and Lily are the only survivors of the Demon E.N.D., they are given a new lease on life on a new world. What challenges lay ahead for them and how will they survive in a world where the monsters aren't hideous creatures but overpowered aliens. This is a Vegeta and Lucy story!
1. Earthland

**I just want to make a quick point before I start this story... Lucy will _NOT_ be a Damsel in Distress in this story! So don't complain when I don't make her weak like she is at times in the manga. If that's what you expect then I'm sorry!**

 **Leave a review if you like what you've read and want it to continue!**

 _ **BTW, I don't own the Dragon Ball Franchise or the Fairy Tail Franchise so I'll give credit to the owners for their wonderful works. Thanks you Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **Dragon's Child**

 _By The Bay Man_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Earthland...**_

Death and destruction was all the Demon E.N.D. bought to the world!... He drew no lines between friend and enemy and reigned destruction upon all who opposed him and it all started with one little act - the killing of his older brother Zeref. ...For most members of Fairy Tail, their deaths were instantaneous, while others lasted a few hours after the Demon E.N.D. unleashed his vast power reserves and all but wiped out the map of Fiore. The last few survivors were not only out matched, they were also powerless against the raging Demon who was now restoring the lives of those he had destroyed but they were only mere fragments of what they once were... _They had become Demons as-well!_

The last few survivors took refuge in an abandoned cave underneath the remains of the town of Crocus where the once mighty Grand Magic Games used to be held - the joy and comradery that the old arena had bought them was now replaced with despair but it was their new home and their leader was Lucy. Somehow she had managed to survive the initial blast by holding up inside Horologium along with a wounded Mavis Vermilion and a little black Exceed named Panther Lily! ...But that was two weeks ago!

Lucy sat with her back resting against a large rib-bone from a long forgotten dragon, contemplating her next move when she was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by a screaming black cat, who was yelling for her to hurry over. Lucy jumped up and ran towards the desperate voice only to find Mavis gasping for air. A small trickle of blood seeped from her left ear as she coughed up more blood. Her wounds were grave as they had become infected only days after they arrived and Lucy knew there was nothing she could do for the First Master as all their healers were now gone. Virgo tended to Mavis' wounds as best she could but it was only a temporary measure and the look on Virgo's face as she disappeared a few days ago told her to expect the worse.

"Miss Lucy!..." Lily whispered as he hovered over their guild's patriarch. "...First wishes to speak with y..." He stopped as the pale blonde on the ground motioned for Lucy to come nearer, her voice was reduced to a mere whisper days ago. In her weakened state she could barely move a muscle let alone speak freely.

Lucy kneeled down and leaned in close till her ear was all-but resting on Mavis' lips and she listened intently as the blonde spoke. A moment later the small woman on the ground gasped for her last breath and everything went quiet... Mavis Vermilion, the patriarch and founding member of Fairy Tail was now gone!

Lucy fell to the ground and screamed in pain as tears ran down her face... She had witnessed this same scene play out so many times since the war with Alvarez had started and now it was only her and Lily that remained. Lily was about to speak when the body of Mavis slowly started to disintegrate and disappeared leaving nothing but a small pulsating heart-shaped gem laying in her wake.

"Is that!?..." Lily asked as he looked down at the pulsating red gem and his eyes widened when Lucy nodded and picked it up.

"Y-Yes!... It's the source of Fairy Tails three great magic's!..." Lucy clasped the gem between her palms, held it close to her heart and smiled through her tears. "...It also holds a piece of magic from every mage that has ever worn the Fairy Tail emblem!... It's what Zeref was after, it's the Fairy He..."

"Fairy Heart!" Lily exclaimed as he watched Lucy slowly open her hands and the gem began to pulse brighter and brighter until it became a blinding red light that forced both Lily and Lucy to close their eyes tightly. While their eyes were closed, Lily heard a small gasp and a faint moan and then the light disappeared. When he opened his eyes again the gem was gone and the red glow that it had earlier now radiated from Lucy. Her hair was standing up straight as if she had received a shock from the Lightning Dragon Slayer himself and her brown eyes glowed a deep red, all-the-while Lucy was mumbling something in a language Lily had never heard before.

When the glow finally subsided, Lucy closed her eyes and opened them again and the familiar brown hue returned and she smiled. Lily could feel a warm comforting feeling wash over him - it was almost motherly in nature the feeling that emanated from Lucy! It was as if she was Gajeel, Levy, Master, _'no'_ that wasn't it! ...He could feel the presence of all his fallen comrades from her, it felt like _'home'_ to be more precise! ...It felt good and he smiled for the first time in months.

Lucy smiled down at her friend and slowly pulled Lily into her warm embrace, reassuring the small Exceed that everything would be alright. After a few moments she stood up and took one last look around before she headed for the exit.

"Let's go Lily!" She said as she walked out of the cave. ...As they exited the cave she quickly shaded her eyes with her free hand as the sun's bright rays momentarily blinded the two mages.

"Where to Miss Lucy!" Lily asked as he nuzzled into her chest. He felt warm and content and he could now understand why Happy liked being held this way. She felt like a _mother_ during these types of moments and he felt like everything was once again right with the world.

"Tenrou!" Lucy said as she closed her eyes briefly and a picture of Jet crossed her mind. A moment later she disappeared leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later...**_

After several run-ins with E.N.D.'s Demons and a near miss by E.N.D. himself, they had finally made it to the Port of Hargeon. The amount of devastation was beyond what Lucy and Lily had expected, it was on the scale of apocalyptical... Town by town there was nothing left standing - no buildings, no roads but the real eerie thing was the absence of life!

"When E.N.D. said, _"he would destroy everything"_ , he wasn't kidding around!" Lucy sighed as she looked around the harbour in an effort to find a usable boat but found nothing but debris and sunken ships everywhere. "Damn it!" She growled as she took her frustrations out on an orange buoy floating several hundred feet away. Her thoughts drifted to the demon Mira and a small black ball of energy formed in her hand and she whispered,"Soul Extinctor!" and a moment later the buoy was no-more.

"Lucy!" Lily growled as he looked around fearing there may have been demons lurking around. Over the past month the two had slowly formed a close bond, one that they would agree went beyond friendship and teetered on family. ...And after many days of begging on Lucy's part, Lily had finally dropped his guard and relaxed around the blonde, deciding to just call her _Lucy_!

"Don't worry Lily, we're alone!..." Lucy exclaimed as she pointed to a spot out over the horizon. "There!... About four and a half miles that way!"

"Got it!" Lily said as he grabbed on to Lucy and took off towards Tenrou Island.

"Hey I could have flown out there using Mira or Freed's flight modes!" Lucy said as she groaned and slowly resigned herself to being carried by her friend.

"Your as light as a feather - besides I carried Gaje..." Lily sighed and went silent as tears now clouded his eyes. He sniffled as he thought of his missing friend.

"I'm sorry Lily..." Lucy softly said as she reached into her pocket of space, all thanks to Erza's unique ability and pulled out a small white handkerchief and wiped the tears from Lily's face. "...I-I miss them too!" Lily nodded and groaned a low _'thank you!'_ but kept flying.

After a long silent thirty minutes they reached Tenrou Island and landed just feet away from Mavis Vermilion's grave site. Even though her body wasn't entombed there, they both somehow felt a small connection to the site.

"Do you think this will work?" Lily asked as he watched Lucy bend down and run her hand along the edge of the right front pillar. She stopped and gave him a small smile when she found what she was seeking - a small recessed button! She pushed it and the four corner pillars sank into the ground and a white light emanated from the hole between the two main pillars of the monument. A few seconds later the two pillars slid apart, revealing a pathway to a swirling dark gateway!

"So that's the Dragon's Gate?" Lucy mumbled as she nervously walked through the two large pillars and continued down the grassy path towards the swirling gate at its end. She was followed closely by Lily, who had changed into his larger form as was his normal pattern when he didn't know what was coming next. With sword in hand his gaze never left the gate before him. He would protect his only friend, his family as he had done countless times over the last few weeks. "Relax Lily, there's no danger here!... _I hope!_ " Lucy mumbled to herself as she stopped just a foot away from the swirling gate.

"Y-You're not exactly instilling a whole lot of confidence within me!" Lily grinned as he nudged his friend.

'Ha... Ha... Ha... You're a comedian today, I see!" Lucy grinned as she took a deep breath and placed her right hand on the gate and it slowly entered. She felt a slight tingle but there was no pain or any monster to grab her hand from the other side and she relaxed. "...S-See nothing to be afraid off Lily!" She nervously laughed as Lily shook his head and grinned at the shaking girl.

"If you say so Lucy!" He laughed which garnered him a small hip check from the smirking mage.

"Now let me see if I can get this right..." Lucy took a long deep breath and held it for a second before slowly releasing it. With her mind clear and her nerves calmed she poured a small amount of magic into her Fairy Tail emblem on the other side of the Dragon's Gate and spoke the words that she had found buried deep within the subconscious of the previous Masters of Fairy Tail.

"C-Come forth, Draco! And grant my wish!" Lucy said with a slight stutter but quickly corrected herself. A few moments passed and with no change in the gate she repeated the phrase and yet, still nothing! After about five minutes of continued attempts at summoning the Dragon Draco, Lucy was now furious and yelling at the gate before her. Lily blushed as she swore like a sailor but they both cringed when they heard a deep voice laugh behind them...

...Whipping their heads around they came face to snout with a large gold and white dragon who at this point was about to loose it after watching the blonde yell at the Gate for the last five minutes.

 _ **"Ahhhh!... The look on your face is priceless!"**_ Draco laughed as he pulled back a little and looked the pair up and down.

"H-How long have you been there?" Lucy asked as she removed her hand from the gate and turned around to face the massive Dragon before them.

 _ **"Hmmm!..."**_ Draco tapped his chin with his claw and grinned. _**"...About a second after you first summoned me!"**_

"WHAT!" Lucy and Lily screamed at the same time.

 _ **"You got a little anger issue there I see!"**_ Draco laughed.

"I-I do not!" Lucy growled back at the large Dragon.

 _ **"Do too!"**_

"DO NOT!" She yelled back.

 _ **"Okay you win... No anger problems at all!"**_ Lily shook his head at the Dragon who seemed to be enjoying himself at his friend's expense.

"See I told you!" Lucy huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

 _ **"Okay playtime is over!... What do you wish for?"**_ His earlier jovial de-meaner was now replaced by a more serious expression.

"I wish for Natsu to never have become the Demon E.N.D.!" Lucy said with a serious tone in her voice. Draco closed his eyes and thought for a moment and then opened them and glared down at the two mages in front of him.

 _ **"Sorry, but I can't grant that wish!"**_

"W-Why not?" Lucy nervously questioned the Celestial Dragon.

 _ **"It would alter the time-line too much!... Try again!"**_

"H-How would it alter the time-line?" She asked as she turned to Lily who only shrugged as he never once took his eyes of the large Dragon.

 _ **"I WILL NOT PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS WITH YOU!..."**_ He roared. The hair on Lily's neck stood on end and Lucy stepped to the side in an attempt to hide behind the shaking Exceed. _**"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"**_

"I-I... Ah!... C-Can you bring back those that were destroyed by the Demon, E.N.D.!"

Draco closed his eyes again and sighed... _'This is getting old!'_ He thought as he opened his eyes and shook his head again.

 ** _"I can not grant that wish either!"_** Lucy sighed. _**"Try again!"**_

"Well!... Can you send us to the past?... Surely you can do that much! I know it's possible as I met my future self a few years ago!"

 _ **"Nope!... Can't do that either!"**_ Draco grinned and spoke again. _**"Find another Eclipse Gate and do it yourself!"**_

"You're not very helpful are you!?" Lucy stepped forward and glared up at the Dragon. Her fear of him was slowly disappearing and common sense was being tossed out the window as she became braver and braver.

 _ **"Look child, I hate to break it to you but the fate of this world is sealed and cannot be broken!..."**_ He shook his head slightly as he dreaded telling her and her companion of the fate that awaited this world. _**"...This world is doomed and no amount of magic or wishful thinking can change that. Hell has been unleashed and it will run its course - so choose another wish or I will make it for you!"**_

"W-What do you mean it can't be changed!..." Lucy stood there her will and hope for a better future crushed by an overgrown lizard. "That can't be!... There must be somethin..."

 _ **"Nothing!"**_ Draco said as he cut the blonde off. He hated to be the one to break the bad news to the small female but that was his duty and it was what he'd promised the Spirit King when he agreed to send her to another world. This whole elaborate rouse of a _'wish'_ was concocted to protect the child favoured by the Celestial King and the Dragons. He reached forward and grabbed the two mages in his massive claw and pushed the two through the Dragon Gate _**"Live and be happy my little Dragon!"**_ He roared as he released the mages and closed the gate.

He looked up to the sky and growled... _**"I leave them in your care Shenron!"**_ The sky clouded over and a bolt of lightning struck  
Mavis Vermilion's grave destroying the structure and the Dragon's Gate.

Draco grinned and disappeared...

* * *

 **Next chapter Lucy and Lily will find themselves in the thick of things and _'NO'_ Lucy is not a Dragon, she just has the Fairy Heart gem! ...I'll leave it at that! LOL**

 _ **Let me know what you think and I'll see you soon!**_


	2. Earth

**Sorry about the wait everyone... But I've been busy around the house! Hopefully the wait was worth it.**

 _ **...Oh and thank you all for your support, it means a lot!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Draco had agonized over his decision to send Lucy to another universe! Original he thought to give the young mage a chance to return to the past and perhaps set things right... After-all, she had done it before and it paid dividends but this time a higher power was calling the shots and he was in no position to argue with someone of that stature.

He groaned as he watched the last human leave his world and he knew all was lost for Earthland. To his surprise , the moment Lucy and Pantherlily walked through the gate an unknown force destroyed the alter and effectively sealed the gate. He had a good idea who had done it but he didn't know why, all he remembered was a visit one evening from a small blue man with a request for the blonde-haired mage to travel to his universe... Of course he had the approval of the Spirit King, who wished to protect his old friend!

With all his brethren now but a memory and the final human gone he decided to escape his mortal coil and return to the stars... With one last look around he closed his eyes, released a weary sigh and slowly his large cumbersome form started to disintegrate into thin air. Within moments his body was gone and a wisp of pure energy started to ascend towards the heavens but a lone voice caught his attention and before his spirit could escape the confines of Earthland he cringed at the sound of her voice!

"Water lock!" Yelled a tall blue-haired demon as she stepped out from her hiding place behind a large tree. She had watched events unfold and was stunned when she realized she had let the Fairies slip through her fingers. She would have some explaining to do to her master but perhaps a small constellation prize, namely the Celestial Dragon, Draco would go a long ways towards preserving her existence.

She opened a portal and slowly walked through - Floating behind her was the caged spirit, Draco!

* * *

 _ **Earth...**_

Somewhere across the vastness of space and time, a small blue planet named Earth was having a little trouble of its own and it went by the name of Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans! He had come to Earth to deal with a small problem by the name of Kakarot but events never went quite as he had anticipated.

The fight had gone on for what seemed like hours as Vegeta made quick work of the Z-fighters who stood against him but he was upstaged by the low-class Kakarot. ...Although Vegeta can be a stubborn man with a short fuse and an undeniable narrow view of how things should work, he did have one thing going for him and that was his resolve to never give up even if it meant his own demise...

...So he persevered and turned the tables on Goku and was finally the last man standing until a cheap shot by Yajirobe bought him to his knees...

Vegeta growled as he pulled his face from the sand and slowly forced his way back to his feet. His back stung thanks to the cowards attack but there was no way in hell he was going to be defeated by the likes of that fool. The battered and bruised warrior slowly inched forward towards the trembling large man and Vegeta grinned as he dodged a hail of sword slashes from the oversized warrior in an orange 'dress?'.

"I was just kidding about the dirt-bag thin..." Yajirobe said as he stumbled back but found himself flying backwards as Vegeta delivered a kick to his face.

"How dare you!... No one attacks me on my blind side and gets away with it!... No one..." Vegeta stopped as he felt a change in the air pressure above him and his mind raced back to the brats tail which he had intended to cut off but failed to do so when he was blind-sided by the coward Yajirobe. "Damn it!" He mumbled to himself before he hit Yajirobe in the face with all the strength he could muster, sending him crashing through a large rock.

He turned back towards Kakarot's brat laying near a boulder and immediately ran towards him but he only made it a few feet before he was suddenly attacked from above and driven face first, once again, into the sand. Vegeta's mind flashed through all the warriors he had beaten down and he was at a loss to figure out who could have attacked him and then he heard what he figured had to be a mistake - a woman's voice yelling at the top of her lungs!

"Damned stupid Dragon!" The blonde screeched as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She looked around and saw Pantherlily in his battle form unconscious next to her. She quickly shook him several times until she heard him moan and finally move. "Lily!... Are you alright!" She nervously asked.

"Oh Mavis my head!..." Lily exclaimed as he sat up and looked around. He blinked several times to clear the cobwebs. "...Did you get a good look at that cart that ran us off the road!" He smirked and Lucy laughed. At-least they still had a sense of humour!

"Nope!" She coyly said as she stood up and nearly fell over as she attempted to catch her balance. A moment later the ground beneath her moved and a low growl caught her attention.

"Get off me woman!" The low voice growled as Lucy found herself stumbling back a few paces. Vegeta pulled himself up to his feet and glared at the blonde woman who just stood there stunned. "How dare you attack the prince of all Saiyans from behind!" He snarled as he moved to within a few feet of the unusually quiet girl but she remained still, her eyes fixated beyond the short man before her which caused the already angry man to become incensed.

He pulled back his fist and took a swing at the dazed woman but a bright flash of golden light temporarily blinded him. When his vision returned to normal he saw an orange haired man holding his fist firmly in his hand.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to attack my princess like that!" The Lion Spirit said with a grin before he turned his attention back to his princess who was still staring off into space.

"M-Monkey!" She softly mumbled as she raised her hand and pointed behind the three men. Loki, Vegeta and Lily turned and stared on in disbelief as the monkey continued to grow. It started to roar and beat its chest causing a shiver to run down Lucy's spine.

"Damn it!... I forgot to cut off his tail!" Vegeta growled as he ran towards the great ape and shot an energy blast at the Oozaru's tail but it had no effect and that's when the ape noticed Vegeta running around its feet firing blast after blast towards him. He raised his foot and kicked the Saiyan sending him bouncing across the ground like a sack of flour until he finally came to a stop in front of the dazed blonde, who 'squeaked' when she realized what had happened!

"It's almost as big as Master was when he fought Acnologia!" Lily exclaimed as he drew his sword and pointed it towards the giant ape.

"Now that's a big monkey!" Loki laughed as his fists were suddenly engulfed in a bright golden light. At that moment the giant ape noticed where the man in the blue suit of armour was and he roared as he turned and started to walk towards the man who had attacked him earlier.

Lucy suddenly snapped out of her daze as an idea crossed her mind. "Lily!... Take that obnoxious ass-hole and get away from here! Loki and I will deal with this... This, whatever this 'ape thingy' is!" Lily nodded and picked up the unconscious man and threw him over his shoulder and headed for high ground. He never questioned Lucy's request as he had a pretty good idea as to what she had in mind.

"Looks like an over-grown Vulcan to me... All brawn, no brain!" Lucy laughed as she watched Lily get to safety and she whispered something to Loki who grinned and then nodded before sprinting away from Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes and an image of Master Makarov flashed in her mind. When her eyes shot open they were now a bright red. "Grow!" She mumbled as her clothes started to stretch and she grew in size at an incredible rate until she stood a good few feet taller than the monkey in front of her.

The Oozaru roared and started beating on its chest before it ran at Lucy who had dug her foot into the ground behind her and braced for impact. She never had to wait long as the rampaging monster tackled her sending her stumbling backwards into a cliff. A bald-headed man in an orange jumpsuit fell to the ground at her feet. Lucy looked down at the man at her feet and up again towards the ape running at full steam towards her and she pulled a very tiny key from her pocket in space and summoned her spirit Virgo who immediately understood why she was called out. She grabbed the unconscious man and disappeared into the ground.

Lucy stood back up and growled at the charging creature but this time instead of bracing herself she instead chose to go on the offensive as she mumbled, "Star-dress - Taurus!" and her outfit changed from her normal blue and white crop top and shirt to a black and white bikini top and a pair of skin tight pants with one leg missing. Her hair was pulled up into two loose fitting buns and a whip appeared in her hands.

In one fluid motion she snapped her whip and watched as it wrapped itself around the giant apes torso momentarily stopping it in its tracks. Immediately she rushed towards the creature and wrapped her arms around it - trapping it in her clutches. "LOKI NOW!" She roared.

A magic circle appeared before Loki as he ran up the back of the leg of the monster and when he got close enough he shouted, "Regulus Impact!" and a blast of magic ripped through the now roaring beast. A moment later a loud thump was heard as its tail fell to the ground! The beast started to groan as it started to shrink back to its original size. Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly caught the young child before he hit the ground. As she pulled him close to her chest, she slowly shrank back to her usual size and fell to her knees still clutching the sleeping child to her chest.

Just as Lucy was about to heal to child in her arms, she felt a wave of warm energy wash over her and the world faded to black... She disappeared in a bright burst of golden light!

* * *

 _ **Ten years later...**_

"VEGETA!..." Bulma screamed at the saiyan prince, who was busy wiping the sweat from his forehead. "...You have a roof over your head, a place to train and the only thing I ask in return is that you pick your son up from school!"

"Don't start with me woman... I'm a Saiyan Prince not a taxi service!" Vegeta grumbled as he tuned-out the screaming blue-haired woman and headed to his room to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes later he returned to find Bulma slamming the phone down on the receiver as she shouted obscenities at an empty room. Vegeta laughed as he thought that the woman had finally cracked and crossed over to the dark side.

"Vegeta I know your there I can hear you laughing..." Bulma growled as she walked to the doorway and glared at Vegeta who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "...Do you know what your son did!?"

"What did the brat do now?"

"That was the principle of his school... He's gotten into a fight!" Bulma said as her eyes showed her displeasure.

"So!..." Vegeta smirked at the thought of his son fighing one of those puny humans.

"So!... 'SO! You say!... Well let me tell you, apparently he's bruised up pretty badly and is now resting in the school's infirmary!" Bulma glared at the shocked Saiyan, who's eyes were now as big as saucers.

"T-That's not possible!" Vegeta growled as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking down the hall. "Who did it?... Kakarot's brat I'm sure!" Vegeta mumbled as he rounded a corner but was stopped as a thin hand grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't Goten..." The blue-haired woman sighed. "...It would seem that it was a girl!"

Vegeta froze on the spot as he tried to comprehend what his 'EX' was trying to tell him. It made no sense as no mere human female was capable of beating a Saiyan warrior. His mind was racing through all sorts of possibilities and potential culprits and he couldn't come up with any female that he'd every met or fought for that matter that could go toe-to-toe with a Z-Warrior let alone a Saiyan... And then an image buried deep in his subconscious burst forward and he realized who it might be... A certain blonde haired woman from back then!

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it... See you soon!**_


	3. Principle!

_**So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **...And thank you for following and supporting my story... Please continue to...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Lucy had just settled down after a long morning of unpacking and was enjoying a well deserved break. She had bought a large city block and placed an illusion spell using runes on the area as she went about building her new home. To those passing by the block, it looked like a normal neighborhood with house after house lining the street. The runes she placed around it's perimeter not only concealed the homes occupants from the outside world but also hid the magical energy held within... And that was something she needed as it seemed this planet attracted more than it's fair share of troubles like the recent Cell incident!

Their home was a new concept home-design from Capsule Corp, which coincidentally, was only three streets down from Lucy's new home. Capsule Corp's headquarters-slash-residence, dwarfed her residence in comparison and after living through the hell of Earthland she wanted to be sure she took every precaution this time around which explained the need for a large, hidden and well protected home. Her home contained one large dome that acted as her home and several other connected domes that held training areas, spa, swimming pool and other amenities. When she had arrived on this world ten years ago she had a large stash of rare jewels and gold hidden within her sub-space pocket and that afforded her certain luxuries.

...Adding three sugars to her tea, she gave it a quick stir before she took a sip. She took a long deep breath and smiled as she looked around the room. She had finally finished her unpacking and her house was starting to feel like a home. All her spirits had put in extra effort and had been a tremendous help in her move to this new neighborhood.

"Princess!..." The pink-haired spirit dressed in a maid's outfit asked as she took a seat next to Lucy at her kitchen table. "When are you gonna tell Pantherlily you are back?"

"Tonight!" Lucy said as she looked up at the clock and sighed. She had stared at that clock on-and-off all day as she was worried, she had never been separated from her for this long before and she was worried about how she was doing.

"She's a big girl Princess, I'm sure she'll be fine!" Virgo took a sip of her tea and smiled back at her friend. She had become very close with Lucy over the last few years and she felt a bond with the blonde mage who had grown significantly over that time... She had matured; becoming a powerful, confident and very beautiful woman!

Lucy looked up at the clock again and sighed when it was still only ten after three. _'Twenty more minutes,'_ she thought as she looked back at Virgo who was snickering back at her. "W-What?" She nervously inquired as she fiddled with her empty cup.

"You're gonna have to get used to being alone during the days!... It can't be helped!" Virgo smiled as she cleared up the cups and placed them in the dishwasher. "You need to find a hobby or better yet, a man!"

"NO!" Lucy squeaked to which Virgo shook her head in disappointment. No matter how many times they had this discussion this she always flatly refused as her previous relationship still weighed heavily upon her.

"Fine... Fi..." Virgo jumped as the phone rang and she walked across the room to answer it.

"Dragneel residence!..." She paused. "Virgo speaking!" Virgo shook her head as she listened and then her eyes shot open with disbelief at what she was hearing. "I understand, someone will be there shortly!" She said as she hung up the phone and turned to see a confused Celestial Mage who was intently staring back at her.

"Virgo!..." Lucy said as she took her friend's hand in hers and looked on with concern. "...What's wrong!"

"Seems there's been an incident and Layla's been held by the principal!" The pink-haired maid stared at her friend and noticed the look of panic on her face. She moved closer in an attempt to comfort her but with a flash of light Lucy was gone. Virgo took a seat at the table and sighed, "There she goes again, over-reacting!"

* * *

 _ **...Outside West City Elementary School!**_

A golden strike of lightning scorched the pavement as Lucy arrived at the front gate. She was panting as she glared up at the massive building which she had only left a few hours ago when she dropped Layla off for her first day of school. Layla had been so excited about finally getting to go to school as she never had any friends and for an eight year old it can be very lonely without someone her own age to play with.

Lucy quickly found herself standing in front of the Principal's office... How she got there she had no idea as her feet had a mind of their own but she didn't care as her focus was on the closed door in front of her. It read, _'Principal - J. Stone'._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and knocked. A deep voice beckoned her to enter and she opened the door and walked in.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile in the School's Infirmary**_

The Saiyan Prince leaned against a wall as he watched Bulma comfort their six year old son. He had some minor bruises and a barely noticeable scratch on his left cheek. _'Insignificant damage!'_ Vegeta thought.

Over in the other bed lay the five year old, Goten! His mother Chi Chi was coddling the child and screaming at the nurse and teacher, who had broken up the fight earlier during the afternoon recess.

What had caused the issue was still unknown as none of the three would say what had caused the fight in the first place.

"What happened Goten?... Who did this to my baby?... I should not have agreed to let you come all the ways here to go to this school!" Chi Chi grumbled as she pulled her son to her chest and squeezed him. Goten gasped as he started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"M-Mom!... I can't breath!" Goten gasped for air the moment his over-protective mother released her iron grip.

"WELL!... What happened Goten?" The raven-haired woman growled as she stood in front of his bed and placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the helpless child. "Well... I'm waiting!"

Goten gulped and mumbled incoherently, "p-pink!"

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile back in the Principal's Office!**_

Lucy gave a small bow to the short but very round balding-man with thick-framed glasses sitting behind an old oak desk. Ahead of her was two high-backed leather chairs that faced the desk and the man behind that desk motioned for her to take a seat. Lucy smiled and gave a knowing nod.

As she approached the chair and was about to sit she noticed a small eight-year old girl sitting in the other chair and her heart sank. She wanted to sweep her into her arms and protect her from the world but she resisted the urge and took her seat. Lucy's eyes never left the downcast girl, who's head was lowered as her tears dripped on her hands like rain. She was visibly shaking and Lucy could tell she was fighting back her urge to burst into a crying fit.

She turned her head up and her chocolate brown eyes were red from crying and she mumbled almost incoherently but Lucy heard her as plain as day, "M-Momma!"

"Sweety!..." Lucy ignored the daggers the man behind the desk was sending her way and her heart crumbled at the sight of her distraught daughter's tears. She reached forward and brushed her long salmon coloured locks from her eyes and pulled the girl into her lap. Massaging her back, she tried to console her daughter. "Shhh!... It's alright baby girl, Mamma's here!... Everything will be fine now!"

Then her warm loving smile turned sour as she glared back towards the man fiddling with a piece of paper behind his desk... "What's this all about?" She groaned.

"Ms. Dragneel!... Your daughter is here for fighting on school grounds!" He said as he leaned forward and locked his fingers together above his desk.

"What!..." Lucy said as she felt like she had been hit with a hammer. "I-Impossible!"

"Quite possible indeed Ms. Dragneel and very true!..." He said as he handed her a report from the recess monitor. "...Apparently she struck two younger children during afternoon recess! This is a serious incident and it's exasperated by the fact that one of the children she struck, his mother, is a substantial contributor to our school's funding! We can not allow this incident to go unpunished... Until further notice, your daughter is suspended from this school!"

"WWHHHAAAAAAATTT!" Lucy screamed. Her voice echoed through the halls and shattered a glass on the principal's desk. She stood while grasping her daughter in her left arm and reached across the table and grabbed the man behind the desk and pulled him over the desk with ease. "Please repeat that!" She growled as her fist tightened on the man's shirt, effectively cutting off his air flow.

"E-Expelled!" He said between gasps. Lucy shook her head in disbelief... It was a nightmare, her daughter was expelled and this little man almost looked to be smirking back at her. She released his shirt and gave him a little push, he flew back into his chair and crashed to the floor.

"I know fighting is wrong..." Lucy growled as she leaned over the desk watching the man brush himself off and take his seat again as if nothing happened. "...But expelling a child on her first day is excessive!"

"T-That is the rule here Ms. Dragneel... No exceptions!" He said as he shuffled some papers and glared up at the over-bearing woman holding a sobbing child. "Now Ms. Dragneel I have matters to attend to! Please show yourself out!"

"I can assume that the other two children have been expelled as well!" She growled.

"Not that it's any of your concern but _'no'_ they have not!... As they did not fight, they are not under expulsion!"

"..."

"That makes no sense!..." Lucy stamped her feet to get his attention. "My daughter would never start a fight for no reason!"

"Well she did, now good-day Ms. Dragneel!" He said as he raised his hand and motioned for her to leave.

Lucy growled at the man behind the desk and took a deep breath and calmly asked her daughter what happened. Lalya sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. When she saw her mother's warm and comforting smile, she knew she could always count on her to comfort her no matter what happened and she finally spoke...

"T-They were picking on me!... And... A-And... anddd..." She trailed off to an almost whisper.

"...And what sweety?"

"T-They said I had funny hair and ...And they kept pulling on it saying it was weird and..."

"That's enough sweety I understand!" Lucy leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead comforting her. Then her demeanor changed as she glared back at the man sitting smugly behind the desk. "I understand now Mr. Stone!"

"Understand what?"

"The other two children were bulling my daughter and she fought back. I have always taught her to stand up for herself and never let others push her around... _'Yes'_ , she should not have struck the other children but she did and for that I am truly sorry but that doesn't excuse you for not handing out equal punishment!" Lucy smirked as she leaned forward and whispered. "Make the punishment fair and suspend the other two children or I will make your life a _'living hell'_... Do you understand me!?" She moved to within a few inches of his face and as she bared her teeth, her eyes glowed red for a brief moment and a Demonic image flashed in her eyes.

"W-What t-the he..." He stumbled over his words as he quickly pulled back and straightened his tie, a smug look crossed his face. He must have been seeing things he thought to himself. "I understand where she gets her violent nature from now... The expulsion stands! Please Leave!"

"...And I said _NO!_... Now reinstate my daughter... Or else!"

"Shall I call security Ms. Dragneel?"

"Be my guest but that will be on your head!" Lucy growled as she watched the man mumble instructions to his secretary over the intercom.

"Security will be here in a moment... I suggest you not be here when they arrive!" He laughed.

Lucy shifted her daughter, who had fallen asleep a few moments ago and glared down at the little man once more. "So I can assume you won't make this right and you have no intention of punishing the two children who started this incident..." He nodded and Lucy just took a deep breath and released it. "So because your afraid of offending your benefactor you would hand such a harsh judgement to my daughter on her first day... So be it!" She said as she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a handful of gems and dropped them on his desk.

Mr. Stone's eyes snapped open as he noticed all the priceless jewels laying on his desk... Diamonds, emeralds, rubies and other priceless gems glistened in front of him. His eyes sparkled as he picked them up one-by-one and a small drop of drool rolled down his chin as he smiled like a child in a candy shop.

"How about now Mr. Stone... Is my daughter still expelled?" She smirked as she watched him grovel as he picked up all the gems and nod.

"I believe I may have been a little hasty in my judgement Ms. Dragneel!" He said with a weak voice as he bought a pearl to his mouth and bit it. "Let's forget this incident ever happened!"

A low growl escaped Lucy's lips as she bared her teeth at the disgusting man before her. In one swift motion he was sent across the floor along with all the jewels he held and she stormed towards the door. "No thank you!... I'll find another school for my daughter!"

Lucy reached for the door knob and was about to open it when she felt a weight pulling at her leg. "Please reconsider Ms. Dragneel!" With a flick of her leg the man was sent sliding across the floor crashing into the two high-back leather chairs that she and her daughter had shared a moment ago.

"No thank you! My daughter won't be attending a school that treats it's students this way!... Money means nothing to me, only family and friends have any worth and you sir are a piece of trash!" Lucy reached again for the door handle but was knocked aside as two irate women burst into the room and headed towards the round man laying on the floor.

They were both screaming at that man as they had heard everything that was said and they were both appalled by what they had heard. The raven-haired woman pulled a frying pan out of thin air and was threatening the balding man, meanwhile the Blue-haired woman was screaming at the man, threatening to have his job...

Lucy laughed and headed out the door but came to a screeching halt as she slammed into an immovable object. She shook the cobwebs from her mind and stepped back. When she looked at what she had run into she realized it was muscular man in a tight blue suit. Her eyes slowly traced up his well-toned form and finally fell upon his handsome yet rugged features and just for a moment she was sure she had seen this man before.

"Be careful where you walk woman!" He growled as he pushed past her and walked into the principal's office.

"What a rude little man!" She mumbled as she walked down the hall. She stopped for a moment and turned back as the shouting from Mr. Stone's office only intensified but that wasn't what had caught her attention, it was the man in the blue suit! She knew she had seen him somewhere before, _'but where'_ , she mused. ...And then it struck her as she remembered a man wearing a similar outfit when she first arrived on Earth.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile back in Mr. Stone's Office!**_

Like Lucy, our Saiyan Prince was having a similar feeling, deja vu so to speak! He knew he'd seen that woman somewhere before but just couldn't place his finger on it... "Who was that woman?" He mumbled as he leaned against the door watching his EX and Kakarot's wife tear a strip out of the principal and he laughed to himself.

What Vegeta didn't know was that he would be seeing that woman again! ...Soon!... Very, very soon!

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought... See you next chapter!**_


End file.
